<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Live by alltimelilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089049">Can't Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly'>alltimelilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(for reader), A little angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, getting hurt, mention of hospitals, nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission with your team, things go south, and it forces Steve to face his feelings about you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Originally posted on May 28, 2016 on Tumblr</i>
</p><p>This takes place in the first scene of CACW where they're on a mission to find Rumlow. Steve Rogers imagines always end up much sweeter than I originally think they will be. Oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You guys know I can move things with my mind..." Wanda said.</p><p>You rolled your eyes after taking a sip of your coffee and pushing your sunglasses up. "Yeah, why are we holding back again?"</p><p>Sam sighed. "I don't want to listen to Cap explain it again."</p><p>"Come on; I could go crazy and find him easily." You said.</p><p>"Don't think about it," Sam told you.</p><p>Quickly enough, they got eyes on Rumlow. And it was time to go into action.</p><p>You followed behind Cap, as you were his backup.</p><p>After finding Rumlow and his gang inside a gas-filled building, Cap gave his orders. "Wanda, like we practiced." When you heard him say that, you started laughing, just thinking of all the times Wanda accidentally threw Cap into a wall.</p><p>"Backup, where are you?" Cap said, cutting off your laughing.</p><p>"Sorry, thought I saw something." You lied, and Wanda gave you a look before you shrugged and jumped off the ground to fly up into the building. Wanda worked on getting all the gas out, and luckily she was able to get it out before it got to you and Cap. Somehow.</p><p>You followed Cap around as you were also helping take guys down. But alas, Rumlow was gone by the time you had found the room you both needed to be in.</p><p>"I'll stay up here. Watch from above." You told Steve. "Good luck."</p><p>Steve smiled at you. "Stay safe."</p><p>Steve cared about you more than he should. But of course, he kept that a secret. With this job, there wasn't much room for romance. So he had to keep quiet, but that didn't mean he still wanted to be <em>more</em> with you.</p><p>You stayed in the building as you heard all the yelling through the comms. As they chased Rumlow's gang, you walked around the building to see the damage of that gas. It looked like it just knocked people out, but you were sure Rumlow did something more to make everything worse. Trying to wake up the innocent people didn't work; maybe it would wear off.</p><p>You heard Widow and Sam talk back and forth after hearing that Widow was in some fight. And that led you to look out the window when you heard Steve talking to Rumlow.</p><p>"Your friend, your pal, your Bucky." Rumlow was clearly trying to break Steve down. Apparently, Bucky remembered Steve, and that's when Steve stopped responding.</p><p>"Steve, don't listen to him; he's trying to get to you." You said, quieter than anticipated. He didn't hear you and just kept staring.</p><p>Before anyone could do anything, Rumlow was shouting at how he would die with Steve next to him. And when Steve heard that, it was too late to do anything. Everyone around was going to be killed with them, that was until Wanda stepped up.</p><p>Wanda, who had been learning more and more about her powers, came up and threw Rumlow into the air and held him there. He was right in front of you at one point.</p><p>That's all you remember before it all went black.</p><p>Steve looked shocked. Wanda looked scared, not of what happened, but of herself. She was worried, and everyone on your team knew you were still up on the floor where the explosion was. All but Steve, he thought you were safe.</p><p>"No, no, they were on the exploded floor," Natasha told Steve.</p><p>"But I was sure they were on the floor below it." Steve tried to convince himself. "Right, Wanda?"</p><p>Wanda shook her head in reply. "I saw them before I went looking for you; they were watching from that floor." She was almost in tears. "I am so sorry! It is all my fault!" Wanda began to blame herself even more. She says she killed so many people.</p><p>Steve didn't pay attention to the last part. His face went from confused to scared, and he ran into the partially exploded building.</p><p>When he got to the most destroyed floor, he started to yell your name. He was slowly getting more and more scared when there was no response; he <em>really </em>didn't want to have to live without you. He wasn't sure he could.</p><p>He had always had you by his side, loving every minute of it. Now, with you possibly gone, he was worrying that he wouldn't be able to ever be the same without you. He can't live without you. He won't.</p><p>"St-Steve..." You stuttered out, slowly and quietly.</p><p>But sure enough, Mister Steve Rogers heard you. It was very faint, but he knew it was your voice. And he went running towards it.</p><p>Steve finally found you and picked you up, quickly carrying you back to the jet. He instructed the rest of the team to see if anyone else was responsive after the explosion, but he didn't think anyone was. When he was walking around yelling, he didn't see or hear anything; he wasn't sure how many people could have lived through that. And you were a super, and hurt horribly; how would an average person be doing?</p><p>He got you back to the facility as quickly as he could and made sure to get you the help you needed quickly. He didn't want to lose you. You were the love of his life, even if you didn't know it.</p><p>---</p><p>A few days passed, and you had been treated and starting to feel more human again. You noticed that Steve hadn't left your bedside since he was able to see you.</p><p>He was also awake when you woke up. "Feeling any better?" He asked you.</p><p>You shrugged a little bit. "I'm not one hundred percent." You said.</p><p>"Didn't expect you to be." He laughed a bit.</p><p>There was a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. So you started to talk. "Steve, why have you stayed here the whole time?" You asked.</p><p>He chuckled. "You want the BS answer I gave Tony or the honest truth?" He asked.</p><p>"The second option sounds better."</p><p>Steve took a deep breath. "I had to make sure you were going to be okay. I really don't think I could live without you here."</p><p>"What?" You cut in. "You don't think you could live without me?"</p><p>Steve shook his head. "No way, you're the love of my life. I mean, I know you probably don't think the same. But since you almost died, I feel like I had to tell you and it was your right to know, and I know that with the job we have, it probably has low chances of happening, but that doesn't stop my feelings and-"</p><p>"Shut up." You told Steve, cutting off his rambling. Little did he know that you felt the <em>exact </em>same way, and when you told him, he was more than happy.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr <a href="https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/">@that-sokovian-bastard</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>